We Need Her
by TheatreGeek06
Summary: Cora had kidnapped Henry and Emma needs Regina's help to get him back. My first fanfic. I ship Swan Queen so that's probably gonna show through in the work I'd call it more prefemslash than actual femslash so do take that into account.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First Fanfic, I love OUAT and Swan Queen. I started writing this after the episode We Are Both and yeah, that's all the notes I can think to add beside the whole I don't own this disclaimer but that should be pretty obvious.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was not the wooden walls nor was it the rustic furnishings of the cabin it was that her hair was long. Then she wondered why that would even seem strange, her hair had always been long. For that matter why did she think to notice the cabin at all, it had always looked this way.

"Regina, are you awake my love?"

"Daniel?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Of course my love, who else would it be?" Daniel came around the corner.

Without words Regina leapt toward him and held him in a fierce embrace before backing away cautiously. "No," she whispered fearfully. "This is a trick you're… you're dead. I watched her do it."

Regina turned away from him and walked over to the window opening to a forest view of the Infinite Forest. It startled her but it really shouldn't have, she had always lived at the edge of the forest. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back around.

Daniel looked at her confused. "Her who? Do what"

Regina paused, afraid that if she said it out loud the woman would appear and once again rip Daniel's heart out in front of her. "My mother..."

Suddenly Daniel calm demeanor changed to one more fearful than Regina's. "Did you see her? Is she here?" he asked.

"No," Regina responded.

"Then we are safe still."

"But Daniel, you were dead. She ripped your heart from your chest, crushed it…"

"Shh, my love, I'm here." He looked her in the eyes then brought her head to his chest. "My heart is where it should be and it beats only for you."

"Daniel." She couldn't manage anything else before the tears could no longer be contained. She cried but she couldn't figure out why, Daniel had always been here with her.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Emma! Emma you've got to come quick." It was Henry's voice coming from the walkie talkies they had still been using. "Something's happened to her."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"My mom."

Emma wasted no time in getting to the mayoral mansion. Snow and Charming had been right behind her refusing to leave their daughter's side. The three burst in and saw Regina unconscious on the sofa.

"Henry, what's happened?" Snow asked.

"She was like this when I got here." He pointed to a tart that had fallen from her hand. "I think she ate that, she won't wake up."

"What is it with poisoned baked goods?" Emma sighed exasperated then asked Henry. "Did you see where it came from?"

"Well…I… ugh I don't know." He responded.

Emma nodded then turned to her parents. "Can you check around the house see if whoever did this is still around?" Once Snow and Charming were out of earshot Emma looked back at her son. "Henry, where did this come from?" She picked up the pastry. "And I don't know why you tried to lie to me, so spill kid."

"I saw well, I thought I saw the Blue Fairy."

"That's impossible." Emma shook her head.

"I did, but why would she do this? -"

"No, I mean it's impossible that you talked with the Blue Fairy because Snow and I were just with her…which means…" The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, a ton of evil magical bricks. "Snow! Charming!"

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asked as the two rushed back into the room only to be met at sword point.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Charming asked.

"Tell me something… umm about you life in Storybrooke. Something only we would know." Emma demanded of them.

"Umm as David Nolan I worked at an animal shelter." He shrugged not understanding.

Snow look at Charming then to Emma, "Well, after one of your arguments with Regina you came back and took your frustration out on our toaster… Emma what is this about?"

"I just needed to check to make sure you weren't –"

"Cora…" Snow finished her daughter's sentence as she watched the cloud of purple smoke appear in the archway.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked confused. "It's just the Blue Fairy."

The woman standing there looked liked the Storybrooke version of the Blue Fairy but Emma and Snow knew better. Just like when she had impersonated Lancelot Cora was now posing as The Blue Fairy and worse had somehow managed to get to Storybrooke.

"Think about it for a second. The Blue Fairy said that she didn't have magic here without a wand or fairy dust…" Snow explained but before Henry could react the normally kind smile on the Blue Fairy's face transformed into a more sinister smirk before revealing her true appearance as Cora Mills.

"What do you want witch!" Charming demanded and advanced on Cora but with a flick of her wrist she magically tossed him to the side like a rag doll.

As equally brash as her father Emma attempted to charge Cora and was met with a similarly futile result.

Snow who had remained still, looked at her family then back at the witch and asked in a controlled fury. "Why have you come here Cora?"

"Oh just picking up something that was taken from me." She walked to a cabinet and removed a book. " And as I told you before, I'm very interested in getting to know my grandson." Cora replied calmly and with anther small gesture of her wrist Henry was engulfed in purple smoke and then vanished from sight.

"Why now, why not take him before when you gave that to Regina?" Emma spat as she pointed to the poisonous tart.

Cora calmly walked around the room as she spoke, clearly not feeling threatened by those around her. "No, I needed to make sure my daughter otherwise occupied, she never had my power but dealing with her can be… complicated as you well know dear."

"Stay away from her," Emma place herself between Regina and Cora who'd been closing the distance between them.

"Regina was always such a disobedient child, so ungrateful, and you would risk your life to protect her?" Cora scoffed at the notion.

"She's not dying." Emma thought of her promise to Henry but knew that even if he hadn't asked she would still protect the former mayor.

"Dear, you think I would kill my own child?" She seemed genuinely offended. "I'm just doing what I've always done. Regina has to be kept on a short leash for her own good."

"I'm not letting you touch her." Emma spoke firmly.

Cora shrugged then used her magic to life Emma up into the air. Both Charming and Snow let out a scream but could do nothing else as Cora called forth vines that broke through the window and held them bound to the floor. The temporary distraction did cause Cora to inadvertently loosen her magical grip on Emma who fell back to the ground.

"Now where was I?" Cora turned back to Emma.

Placing a protective hand on Regina's arm Emma glared defiantly. "You need to back the hell up."

Cora merely laughed, "Or what dear?"

The laugh was cut short however when Cora was sent flying across the room. "Or that." Emma growled.

"Well it seems one of you has some magical ability." Cora stood trying to look unfazed but Emma could see though it. "No matter, I got what I came for."

Then in a plume of purple smoke the witch vanished along with the vines that had been holding Snow and Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've read a lot of fanfic where the a/n was a thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed and what not and I just assumed oh they're just being polite but now that I have a fanfic of my own I see how exciting it really is to get those favorites. So, squeal of delight and thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

Regina held Daniel's arm as they happily walking through the forest thinking how lovely the weather was.

"The weather is lovely," Daniel observed.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Regina replied.

"Hopefully things do not go as they did last time." Daniel continued to look at the sky.

"What happened last time?" The question escaped before Regina really had a chance to think about it.

"Don't you remember? Just as soon as we set everything out it and it rained. The bread turned to mush and we were covered in mud by the time we made it back to the cabin." Daniel tried not to laugh as he told the story.

"Of course I remember," and she did. They had brought bread and cheese but the rain ruined it and she and Daniel had been caked in mud from the walk back.

"I'll be right back," Daniel kissed her check. "I'll make sure the clearing is unoccupied."

She watched him go, her Daniel, she sighed contently until he disappeared through the tree line. Once alone Regina began to feel faint.

"Daniel?" Regina called nervously.

"Yes?" He came bounding back then stopped when he saw how pale Regina looked. "What's wrong my love?"

Regina wasn't sure how to say it, there had been a strange pulling sensation then she felt protected…safe. "I felt as if I had cast magic."

She laughed once she said it out loud. Regina knew she had no magical ability and that was for the best, she hated magic it reminded her of her mother. Magic caused trouble. "It's silly, forget I said anything."

"Oh but you do have magic," Daniel said seriously then smiled to let her know he was teasing, "you have cast a spell over my heart."

Regina tensed, still wary of any talk of hearts or more specifically Daniel's. But why she wondered, it had only been a nightmare. She looked at her love and smiled Daniel was here things were perfect just like they always had been… and yet something felt wrong… something was missing or maybe someone…

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"We need to talk to the Blue Fairy. She'll be able to help or at least offer some advice." Snow told Charming and Emma who wore matching scowls.

The Blue Fairy was the foremost authority on magic, well except for Regina herself, and Rumplestiltskin, and Snow wanted to avoid any unneeded interaction with that deal-making imp.

"You two go. I'll stay here incase Mommy Dearest returns." Emma told he parents. Snow and Charming both looked like they were going to protest but Emma interjected "Unless you think carrying her with us is a good idea, and I don't, but whatever happens I'm not leaving her."

Determined is what Emma liked to define herself as but most people just called it stubbornness. Still she knew it wouldn't be good to leave an unconscious Regina alone even if it wasn't Cora who'd come back for her. She had made a promise to Henry, Regina would be protected.

"Emma," Charming started to say but his daughter had made up her mind.

Attempting to sound confident. "Don't worry I've got magic –"

"Yes, and when exactly did that happen?" Snow asked in a worried tight voice.

"Ummm… I'm not really sure. I mean it only seems to happen when Regina and I touch –"

The choice of words caused Snow to cough nervously. Emma rolled her eyes in response but also felt the tiniest blush creep onto her cheeks. Charming found himself amused by both of them but kept quite.

"Remember when the Wraith was coming and she was trying to get the hat to work. Well, I was trying to reassure her and I squeezed her arm and well… all of a sudden the hat worked."

"And you're sure it's because of your contact with her that cause it to work?" Charming asked. "It wasn't just coincidental timing?"

"That was what I thought at first, but well you saw it." Emma gestured between Regina and the dent in the wall where Cora had been thrown.

"Be careful, magic always comes with a price." Charming warned.

Emma held back a sarcastic comment, "I know. I won't use magic unless absolutely necessary." She promised as if she had any real control over it.

"Mmm." Snow murmured her assessment but said no more than that.

Charming nodded as well then he and Snow took off to find the Blue Fairy.

Her hand resting on the pommel of her sword she walked over to Regina's unconscious form. This had to be the same kind of curse Regina had tried to use on her but Henry had eaten instead... 'Serves her right' Emma thought then regretted it instantly. She didn't really want Regina trapped in some eternal sleep.

Emma wished she could wake Regina up, then they could go rescue Henry and things could go back to some semblance of normal.

_True love's kiss can break any spell._

Henry's had told her that. But where would Regina have a true love, perhaps if Henry had been here he could have tried. Despite or maybe because of everything Emma knew Regina loved her son and Henry loved her back.

Maybe… she thought, I'm product of True Love, maybe there's a loophole. Emma knelt down to be level with Regina and took the woman's hand and placed an awkward kiss on her knuckles. Nothing happened, there was no magic, no pulse of light, and Regina remained unmoving.

"Stupid idea." Emma grumbled and kicked some debris on the ground.

She didn't know what she expected, she wasn't Regina's True Love, they barely tolerated each other, but still there was an unpleasant sense of disappointment taking hold in Emma's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Regina?" A little girl called from outside the cabin.

Regina wondered who would be visiting her but was pleased to see Snow accompanied by her royal guards. When Snow saw the other woman she ran toward her leaving the guards behind.

"Snow, dear, how lovely you look today." Regina brushed the child's hair and marveled how young she looked.

But why would she seem younger? It had been months since she'd rescued Snow from that runaway horse and ever since Snow had come to visit every so often to tell her about the palace and Regina was pleased to have the child in her life. Perhaps it was the dress Snow was wearing that made her look younger.

"Is that a new dress?" Regina asked.

"It is," Snow twirled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, as I said you look quite lovely today. Probably the loveliest in all the lands." With a smile she tapped Snow on the nose, who in turned smiled more brightly.

"Oh, no, you are truly the fairest of them all."

For some reason those words brought forth a sickening feeling in Regina's stomach. The girl had only paid her a compliment it should not have upset her so.

"Um, how are your riding lessons progressing?" Regina tried to change the topic.

"I've been doing better, you should come to the castle and watch me." Snow begged.

"I would love to." Regina replied. "I'm sure you're doing wonderfully."

"It's all thanks to you, had it not been for your kind words I may have never got back on a horse again." Snow hugged Regina at the waist. "You're like a big sister I never had."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma sat guarding Regina, which wasn't very hard mostly stressful in its boringness. Her routine had been: get up, pace, sit back down, repeat as necessary.

She wanted to be doing something but she knew that she couldn't leave the other woman alone. Cora wasn't the only one who was a threat. No, Regina had accumulated a number of enemies over the years not the least of her problems was that Dr. Whale might try inciting another riot. Emma wondered momentarily who his fairytale counterpart was…

Wasn't there a whale in Pinocchio? She thought to herself before a very Regina like voice invaded her thoughts.

_Really Miss Swan, that's the best theory you've got?_

"Of course my internal antagonist sounds like Regina." Emma grumbled. "Fine what if he's like Dr. Frankenstein? Cause of the Doctor thing?"

_That's an even more ridiculous theory, since when has Frankenstein been a fairy tale? You can't just put all literary characters in the same group._

"Can you give me a break, all this fairy tale and magic stuff really isn't my thing."

_Obviously _

"I'm trying here. I spent my whole life pretty sure that fairy tales were just that and now I'm supposed to be the savior and I'm doing my best ok. Besides I saved _you_ didn't I?"

_I suppose but while we're on the subject did you really need to destroy half my house in that little tussle_.

"Again with the complaining on how I saved your life. What is the count now like five?"

_May I remind you Miss Swan, that I am not actually here and this is a conversation constructed entirely within your own head._

"Oh shut up."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Snow and Charming had found Blue among the other fairies and told her of what had transpired and she agreed to go with them to assess the situation herself. She looked at Regina and the assumed poisoned tart and confirmed it was indeed a sleeping curse however not the same one Snow and Henry had been subject to.

"The dwarves have been searching the mines for fairy dust and it seems they've been able to find some." Blue pulled out a small vial.

"It's not much." Charming looked at the vial, there was barely enough to fill a thimble.

"It's enough, for one bit of magic." Blue told them.

"Great. So can't you just poof Henry back here or wake Regina up?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple-"

"Then make it that simple!" Emma's frustration began to overtake her. "I'm mean I kissed Henry on the head and he woke up."

The Blue Fairy seemed offended. "And you think that was simple? Emma, that was magic born from True Love's kiss, the most powerful of magic because it is so rare. It is a kiss feely given, regardless of the outcome, and I fear that option is not available to the Evil Queen."

Red colored Emma cheeks a mixing of anger and embarrassment. She knew better than they did that it wasn't that simple. If it were Regina would be awake now.

Thinking about fairytales Emma wondered what was the point of magic if it couldn't just fix things instantly. Weren't fairies supposed to be all helpful with their magic wands and wish granting. She'd wished on hundreds of stars when she was younger, wished for friends, wished for a family, wished for things to be just be better until she learned that wishing didn't accomplish anything she had to make things happen.

Emma let out a huff of air. "Ok so, what do we do? I…we need her. I mean if we're going against her mother she might have some insight."

"How do we even know she'll help?" Snow asked.

"She'll help." Emma stated firmly.

Emma hadn't told them that Regina had helped her and the two of them had worked together after Henry had eaten the turnover. It had been Gold…er Rumplestiltskin who had double-crossed her and brought magic to Storybrooke. For a moment Emma tried to guess how many problems had ultimately been because of that man, he had a habit of setting up dominos then letting someone else knock them over and worry about the mess.

Bringing her thoughts back to the currently debate, "For Henry she'll help us."

Charming nodded in agreement. If Charming could say nothing else about Regina he would not deny she loved her son. He had been witness to Regina's sacrifice of letting Henry go stay with him, and it was a sacrifice, he knew first hand what it was like to let your child go, to give them their best chance. Of course he also knew first hand that when Regina felt slighted she would go to extremes to get revenge.

"The tart had the lotus curse on it," The Blue Fairy brought the others back on topic. "Regina is trapped in her mind but it is entirely of her own device. All she needs to do is want to wake up. The other Fairies and I can make a potion that will allow someone to go into her mind and bring her back."

"I'll go." Emma did not hesitate.

"Emma," Snow cautioned.

"Look, I don't see another way and besides even after everything we've gone through I think she hates me just a little less than you two… I hope…"

* * *

A/N I just wanted to put a note that I started writing this after We Are Both before The Doctor aired and Whale was confirmed as Frankenstein and I didn't want to take it out of this story because I still think its kinda dumb (sorry if you like it, I mean I liked the ep The Doctor because it showed how it was Regina against the world and unfortunately the world won). Where was I? Oh yeah so I also didn't take it out because I really think an antagonist voice in Emma's head would sound like Regina. Ok that's enough rambling from me, thank you everyone who is reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just wanted to offer more thanks to all of you who have read reviewed followed and favorited. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

"Henry." Cora smiled at the child, circling around him like a predator eying her pray. "How dreadfully sentimental of my daughter."

"You're… you're Regina's mother?" Henry asked fearfully.

"Oh, Henry, there is no need to be frightened of me. I'm sure my daughter's stories about me have been greatly exaggerated." She stopped circling but he inched away as she approached. "Anything I've done it I did because it was what was best for the people I care about. I'm sure you understand what I mean?"

Henry thought back to all the things he'd done to get Emma to Storybrooke and how it might look to an outsider. He'd stolen a credit card from his teacher to get to Boston then actually threatened to tell police that Emma had kidnapped him if she didn't go with him to Maine. Then just this past week he used he mom's desperation for his affection to steal from her and left her alone in a town that hates her.

What have I done he thought to himself? 'But I had to break the curse' he tried to validate his actions but the guilt started to make him feel sick and the look Cora was giving him didn't help. She looked proud.

"I see you have concerns about actions you have chosen." Cora placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But rest easy, making hard choices for the good of others, it is what a leader does."

"But… but I…"

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"How was you're visit with Snow?" Daniel asked as their horses came to a stop at the river.

"Very good, she's such a sweet child." The words brought a pain to her chest, which almost felt like guilt. Yet why should she feel guilty, it was she who had saved the girl from a runaway horse when they had first met and they had been friendly ever since. Why did she keep having to remind herself of that?

"She tells me she's improved with her riding. " Regina spoke again to fill the awkward silence.

"Perhaps the three of us could ride together." Daniel offered.

"I would like that very much." The idea seemed like a family activity, the three of them together. Of course she knew Snow wasn't her daughter but still Regina would like a child.

"You would make a wonderful mother." Daniel told Regina as if reading her thoughts.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

"Yes," Regina allowed herself to imagine.

"A little girl like Snow."

"I could read him stories, teach him how to ride –"

"You mean her." Daniel questioned.

"Of course, her… but a boy would be nice too."

Daniel smiled then kicked his horse onward. Regina followed quickly after, but as she rode she missed a child that she never had.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Waiting for the potion was trying for all of them, none of the members of the Charming family were content to just sit and wait, they were people of action, but they had no other options. Emma was especially agitated having not left the mayoral mansion since arriving hours ago and she was past the point of being stir crazy. At one point Snow, half jokingly suggested that Emma and Charming should practice sword fighting outside. They had both looked at each other then back at Snow before continuing to pace.

When the Blue Fairy walked through the doorway Emma all but tackled her. The blonde grabbed the vial from the other woman's hands preparing to chug it right there.

"Emma wait!" Snow demanded stopping her daughter before the vial had made it to her lips.

"We don't have time to wait." Emma responded equally forceful.

Snow gave the blonde a glare that only a mother could and Emma relented. Then turning her glare to her husband. "She get's her impulsiveness from you, you know."

"Hey," Was the only defense Charming could muster because it was a trait the two of them shared.

Snow then turned her attention back to the Blue Fairy. "First we should make sure she is who she appears to be. So, tell us something only you would know."

Not quite understanding the request Blue explained how during the final council meeting before the dark curse took over she had lied and said that the wardrobe had the power to transport only one because she had made a deal with Pinocchio's father.

"I'm sorry, Cora had previously assumed your form and we had to be sure you were who you appeared to be and that was not poisoned." Snow gestured to the vile still clutched in Emma's hand and gave her daughter another disapproving glare.

Blue nodded, "It was quite right of you to do so your majesty."

Emma merely grumbled that it had been her idea first but none of the other three seemed to hear. "So this is gonna work right?" She asked loudly.

"It will take you into her mind, after that it is up to you," The Blue Fairy told her.

"So I just drink it, go in tell Regina she's under some spell and then she wakes up?"

"Essentially, but it may not be so easy to convince her she is trapped by a spell, and even if you do she may still not want to wake up."

"Why?"

"It's the lotus curse." Blue responded as if that explained everything. "It's a literal _dream_ world."

"Emma…" Snow took her daughter arm and nodded toward the Blue Fairy who took her leave. "When Regina gave me that apple, the one she had planned to feed you, it had a curse on it too. It put me into a sleep from which I could not wake until freed by True Love's kiss."

"Yeah, I've heard the story." Emma stated dismissively.

"But what you might not know it that while I was asleep all my head was filled with was my mistakes and regrets, all the worst moments and fears of my life playing constantly. This curse is quite the opposite, it will create her dream, and a dream is a wish your heart makes -"

"Please, do not break out into song. I can not handle that right now."

"Emma," Snow shook her head.

"So what? Like she'll be the evil overlord with subjects to maniacally bend to her will?" Emma asked sarcastically. "I mean that's was everyone thinks she wants."

"What do you think she wants?" Snow asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know… I mean cursing everyone to some small town in Maine was a pretty jerk thing to do but it could have been a lot worse."

Snow nodded remembering a Regina few had ever known "Just remember that in there she will have everything she thinks she wants and… well out here she's very much alone and half of the town is still calling for her blood."

"And what about you?" Emma looked at her father. The tone had not been accusatory but she remembered Charming's words at the sheriff's station when he'd been willing to give her up to the Wraith.

"I was wrong and we need her." He admitted.

"Ok then…" Emma picked up the vial again then said dryly "to my health."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Don't actually have a real note, just a thank you to all the people reading.

* * *

"What. The. Hell." Emma cautiously looked around.

This was not what she expected. Not that she was really sure what she had been expecting, she didn't really know Regina on a personal level but she hadn't guessed that Madame Mayor was the outdoorsy type. Yet here she was standing in a forest back in what had to be Fairy Tale World or at least Regina's mental version of it.

She didn't have to walk far before in the distance she could see a small cottage and two figures were sitting next to, no surprise to Emma, an apple tree. She wondered who was there with Regina but as she got closer she began to second-guess herself that is was Regina at all.

There was little physical difference between the woman Emma had come to know in Storybrook and this woman who looked younger and whose hair was longer. The real reason Emma could doubt they were they were the same woman despite any similar features the two shared was because this woman here look happy, truly, completely happy. It almost pained Emma to have to be the one to pull her away from this.

Emma approached cautiously. She should really have given more thought to what she was going to say. Straightforward, that's how she'd do it, just walk up tell Regina she's trap in a spell and they go home. Easy.

Regina and the man continued to talk oblivious to Emma's presence until the blonde let out a little cough to announce her arrival. "Hey…?"

"Miss Swan?" Regina turned to look at Emma with a mix of confusion and contempt. Well, at least Emma was sure now that this was Regina, no one else she knew could be that annoyed with that quickly.

"Yeah, the thing is –" Emma began but the other two paid no attention to her.

"Do you know this woman?" Daniel asked.

"No…" Regina replied and any semblance of familiarity was gone. How could she possibly know this blonde woman who wore such strange attire including a hideous red leather jacket but still she couldn't seem to take her eyes off this strange woman.

"Seriously?" Emma looked at Regina.

"Well, I'm Daniel," he stood and introduced himself but Regina only stood nervously behind him.

The blonde woman had no interest in this Daniel character and she made a move toward Regina but the other woman took a step back.

"Cut the crap Regina we need to go." Emma sighed but even as she said it she could tell that Regina wasn't faking her confusion, somehow in the last forty seconds Regina had completely forgot ever having known her.

"How do you know my name?" Regina asked.

"So this may be harder than I thought." She spoke more to herself.

Emma had not considered that in this dream world Regina wouldn't even know her. Then looking around she noticed how isolated the cabin was, it seemed to be the only thing around.

"Regina is there anybody else here?"

"Its just me and Daniel." At the sound of his name Daniel came out from the cabin and rejoined the two women. Emma furrowed her brow as she studied Daniel failed to hold back a slightly contemptuous huff of air, who was he and why was he so special. Emma then looked back at Regina and saw fear in the other woman's eyes. "Did my mother send you?"

"No," Emma promised trying to take a calmer, less aggressive approach to this Regina. "I'm here, because she has Henry –"

"You know my Father? What has she done to him?"

"Not your father," Emma took a breath not sure how Regina would take this next bit of information. "Our son."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Henry leaned on the window still looking out on the Infinite Forest wondering what kind of magic was allowing this castle to seem to sit in between worlds. After he had been transported he had made a move to escape and when he'd opened the front door he was looking down the main street of Storybrooke. But now he was clearly looking out onto Fairy Tale World. He sighed and hunched over further wishing for his book.

"Stand straight, a prince does not slouch." Cora commanded as she appeared behind him then magically straightened his stance.

"When my moms get here you're going to be sorry." Henry shouted then cowered as he saw the witch raise her hand.

Cora ignored his fear, waved her hand, and brought forth an image in the large mirror mounted on the wall. It showed Snow and Charming in the kitchen then Emma and Regina unconscious. "See, they're not coming."

Worry and disappointment took hold of Henry. "Well… that's cause you put some kind of spell on them."

"Dear boy, I've been here with you how could I have put a spell on both of them?" Cora asked.

"I ugh… er" Henry hesitated.

"Princes are well spoken, you will speak in complete sentences or not at all." Henry opted to stay silent them. "Very good."

Henry remained silent as Cora flipped through images on the mirror but finally curiosity got the better of him and he had to know. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To train you in the ways of royalty."

Hesitant but still undeniably curious Henry asked, "What ways."

"Political strategy, riding, swordsmanship-"

"Really?" Henry couldn't hide his excitement ever since she got the book he had wanted someone to believe in the fairy tales. When he had found out his grandparents were none other than Snow White and Prince Charming he knew he was destined for great things. It had been he who had brought Emma to the town to break the curse but everyone had just treated him like some kid and here his other grandmother was offering to teach him everything he had wanted.

"Of course my dear sweet child," she waved her hand and in a puff of smoke Henry's regular cloths transformed into a more regal looking attire.

Cora smiled watching Henry's emotions play across his face like an open book. This would be easier than she though. She had every intention of turning her grandson into a suitable prince, a prince who would rule over the every one of the enchanted kingdoms given enough time, and one who would listen solely to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow and Charming looked at the two women lying unconscious. The minutes felt like hours but there was nothing else they could do at the time. As impulsive as Charming was he knew the two of them attempting to take on Cora without magic would be suicide and neither of them wanted to make any more deals with Rumplestiltskin.

"Snow, I'm about to tell you something you're probably not going to like." Charming held his wife's hand. "I forgive her."

"Then why were you willing to let the Wraith take her."

"Fear I suppose, I was afraid it was risking your life, Emma's life and it did, you were both taken from me once again. After that I even tried to kill her." He admitted. "Anger and grief can make a person do terrible things."

Snow didn't say anything, she didn't need to.

"Regina has taken a lot from our family… but she also did something that I will always be grateful for." Snow was stuck dumb by that implication so he elaborated. "The day you robbed my carriage you were on a mission to destroy the queen."

"So?"

"So, it is because of her that I met you." Charming smiled.

Snow hesitated looking for a flaw in that logic. "But the curse… because of her we were separated from each other and our daughter for twenty eight years."

"Yes, but we didn't know that while we were cursed and if Emma can forgive her for that I think we should too."

Both Snow and Charming had witnessed their daughter's recent lack of ill will toward Regina. The friendship Emma had forged with Mary Margaret and David Nolan was replaced with a very fragile trust whereas the animosity that had existed between the Sheriff and Mayor was now replaced by the protectiveness of a Knight for her Queen. When the Wraith had attacked they watched Emma ignore the danger and stand as Regina's protector and now Regina was in trouble again and Emma had not thought twice about what she should do.

Snow had seen this change and was proud of her daughter's protective instinct but just because she wasn't out for Regina's head on a pike didn't mean that she had forgiven her ex stepmother. It had taken years but Snow had understood why Regina had done what she did but understanding was not the same as forgiving. She had felt guilt over Daniel's death but she had been a little girl, just a dumb little girl who trusted the wrong person, she hadn't deserved the kind of malice Regina had rained down on her.

If it hadn't been for the dark curse Snow could see herself being able to forgive the other woman. She had had her Charming and her kingdom back she could forgive the things Regina had done the years before. The dark curse though had created new wounds that hadn't yet healed, it wasn't just that she'd been separated from her daughter for twenty-eight years, it was that her daughter had grown up without her and that was a feeling she couldn't put into words. The conversation she'd had with Emma came back into her head.

"_We did that to give you you're best chance."_

"_You did it for everyone…it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life I was alone."_

"_But if we hadn't sent you away you would have been cursed too."_

"_But we would have been together. So which curse is worse?"_

The words had stung more than she would ever admit. Looking back on the years of being cursed Snow knew they would have not been together, but as least Emma wouldn't have been alone.

"Snow," Charming's voice brought her back from her thoughts before either greater sadness or rage could form a foothold on her heart. "The other part of the curse is that without it, we wouldn't have our grandson."

"Henry…" Snow whispered painfully walking over to the window. Praying that he was unharmed. Then she looked back over her shoulder at Charming and smiled in spite of herself, "We have a grandson."

"Yes we do," he walked over and kissed her cheek. "A grandson who will need both his moms and us to work together to save him."

"Why do you have to be so…Charming." Snow smiled at her husband.

"My curse I guess." He shrugged.

"I hate to admit it but…" Snow looked at Regina. "We need her."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"So, basically everyone had been trapped in time with no memory of their real selves for the last 28 years. Kind of how you're here with no memory of that world."

Emma had gone inside with Regina and explained the basics of the curse leaving out some of the more evil regal aspects of Regina's role, learning quickly that the woman she was talking to was not the same woman who had presided over Storybrooke.

"Is Daniel there?" Regina wondered.

"Umm, no, or at lease I've never seen him." Then asked, "Who is he?"

"Daniel? He's my True Love of course." Regina smiled dreamily.

Emma felt an unusual wave of discomfort talking about True Love and for some reason it felt especially awkward discussing Regina's True Love. Attempting to change the subject Emma tried to think of someone else to talk about.

"Um, Kathryn is there…" Emma offered but saw zero recognition, of course Kathryn probably hadn't been the woman's real name. Taking a shot Emma knew and offered one person's real name. "Snow White is there."

"Really?" Regina's face lit up with joy, which surprised Emma. "Is she well? Does she still ride?"

"Horses? That's not really as big a thing in that world."

"Well please, tell me something about her."

"She's a teacher."

"A teacher, how wonderful." Regina smiled. "So in this other land, we are friends?"

"No," Emma laughed then regretted it once she saw the crestfallen look on Regina's face. "I mean yes…" of course that sounded like a lie, "its complicated."

"We fought… a lot… but it was because we both love our son."

"And how do we have a son together?"

Emma paused wondering how she could explain that. How do you tell someone that you gave up your child then tell that someone they adopted said child and ten years later that child came back to find you and told you how you were destined to save an entire town cursed by his adoptive mother.

"Umm… its complicated?"

Regina did not seem to like the way turn conversation had taken. She stood and began to call for Daniel but Emma reached for her arm.

Emma had asked once before how the hell Regina had ended up like she did, and she was about to ask that same question, though without the pervious venom but the words did not make it out. When the two touched the world around them disappeared and they felt violently pulled from the cabin setting.

Emma's hand was still on Regina's arm and they found themselves in a stable watching as Cora ripped Daniel's heart from his chest in front of them.

"_Mother why have you done this?_"

"_Because this is your happy ending."_

Emma tightened her grip from surprise as Regina tried to pull away. A flash and she and Regina were standing in a grand hall watching an exchange between an obviously young Snow and Regina and then Regina and Cora.

"_I should have let her die on that horse."_

The next moment Emma saw Snow closer to the appearance she was used to, aside from the hair of course, talking to another Regina.

"_Daniel's grave."_

"_Daniel… I thought…"_

"_He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings, out of kindness, but he died because of you."_

They watched as the other Regina offered Snow the poisoned apple. Snow took a bite then fell to the ground letting the apple roll to where Regina and Emma stood. At that, Regina managed to pull free from Emma's grasp and once the connection was gone they were standing in the cabin again.

"That wasn't me." Regina whispered the mantra to herself repeatedly. Emma tried to offer comfort but the brunette backed away. "Don't you touch me."

"Regina…"

"She sent you didn't she… to show me those nightmares." Regina now stood boldly. "I think it would be best if you leave." She commanded then called for Daniel.

"What is it my love?" Daniel entered the room.

Emma interrupted before the other woman could answer. "Regina, this world isn't real! It's an illusion you have to wake up from this. I need you're help to rescue Henry."

"Daniel, Miss Swan is no longer welcome here." Regina spoke sounding more like the woman Emma had come to know.

"You know its true." Emma accused.

"And what makes you say that?" Regina asked.

"Because twice now you've used called me Miss Swan."

"So?"

"I never told you my name."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone who enjoyed and reviewed the last chapter it was my favorite to write. Hope this one meets with your standards. Oh and if you haven't reviewed yet I'd love to hear your thoughts even if its criticism so long as its constructive. Thanks :)

* * *

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Henry asked suspiciously after unwrapping the sword Cora had given him.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to my grandson?" Cora asked.

Henry didn't have an answer, he assumed Cora would be evil but so far she's only been nice to him. He wondered if his book had said anything about her.

"You didn't have to kidnap me." Henry furrowed his brow.

"This is about my daughter isn't it?" Cora asked but Henry stayed silent. "It must be strange having someone looking out for what's best for you, putting you first."

"She told me she loved me." Henry tried to explain. "But… I feel like she was more interested in the idea of loving me than actually loving me."

"Oh child, that's because she's not capable of love. I remember the day she betrayed me, her own mother, she made a deal with Rumplestitskin and used magic to send me through a magic mirror. Henry, she's been lying to you for years," she placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Poor boy, you should have never had to grow up in this horrible world."

Henry continued to stare at the sword tilting it back and forth weighing his options. The boy knew Regina had been lying to him but he dared to hope that she wasn't as bad as he'd always thought.

Cora could sense Henry's hesitation. "How would you like to learn horseback riding? This town is rather…" she sneered but didn't finish the thought, "though I'm told there is a stable."

"I know I have a horse there… I've been cleaning his stable all week."

"Cleaning his... of all the... a prince... –" Cora was genuinely disgusted. "You are royalty, royalty does not clean stables. We shall get you on a horse immediately."

The witch snapped her fingers and one of her faceless guards approached and Cora placed her hand on Henry's back, smiled, and the three of them were on their way to the stables.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Regina, please. We need to talk about this."

"Stop following me. I don't know you and there's nothing to talk about!" Regina kept walking through the woods away from the blonde woman.

"Yes we do and yes there is!" Emma shouted finally getting Regina's attention. "In Storybrooke you gave me so much crap about not putting down roots, running from my problems. So what are you doing here?"

Regina stuttered for a moment but didn't get out any words before Emma started in on her again.

"This." She gestured around her, "It isn't real. What's real is back in Storybrooke."

If this hadn't been such a serious situation Emma would have laughed. She was in a metal creation of Fairy Tale World convincing her son's other mother to return to a town that had been frozen in time for twenty-eight years. Who was she to tell someone what was real.

"Regina, please you need to remember –"

"I don't want to remember!" Regina yelled, tears barely being held back. "You told me a there was a curse trapping everyone in another world, who cast it?"

Emma didn't answer.

Regina took a deep breath and sighed. "Your silence is answer enough. So tell me Miss Swan, why would I want to go back to that?"

"Henry." Was Emma's answer, "He needs you, and I get it, you're scared. I saw your face, the pain in it when we watched Snow eat that apple. You don't have to be that woman anymore, you can change. It's going to be hard and messy and you'll have to face up to your mistakes, but it will be _real_. Henry is _real_. Hell, even our constant bickering is _real_."

Emma gestured around. "This isn't..."

Regina wanted to argue, it was her natural instinct when it came to the other woman, but she knew the blonde was right. She knew what was reality even if she didn't want to accept it. Unwanted visions… memories… had been flooding her head ever since Emma had appeared. She knew the life she had here was because of a spell but here she had everything she wanted she told herself, but then why did she still feel so alone.

"I just wanted to be happy." Regina took a breath and looked at the sky.

"I know," Emma wanted to reach out to Regina and offer her comfort but she wasn't sure if causing another stroll down memory lane would help.

"I love Daniel."

"But Daniel's gone and it sucks" Regina was going to interrupt but Emma didn't let her. "And the worst part is that he didn't just die, his life was taken from him by someone you wanted to trust –"

"Snow – "

"No, your mother. Your mother, the person who is supposed to be there and love you no matter what but she wasn't. And I get it, why you blamed Snow, its easier to blame some kid you didn't know than to blame your own mother, and sure if she hadn't told maybe Daniel would still be alive, but think Regina. I don't know much about your mother but I have a feeling she wouldn't have just let you leave. "

"Stop."

"The minute you left -"

"Stop."

"-she would have found you-"

"Please stop."

"-and killed Daniel anyway."

Regina lunged at Emma forgetting that when they touched that it would trigger a flashback.

This time it was at Granny's Inn, Regina was at the door with a basket of apples.

_You have no idea what I'm capable of._

"I guess you were right…" Emma pushed Regina off her.

"About what?" Regina only looked at her angry and confused.

"The Regina I know is capable of so much more than this."

There was a long pause as both dared the other to speak.

Regina relented first. "You're going to leave me aren't you?"

Emma didn't say anything at first just pulled Regina's hands into her own wanting to let her know someone cared about her.

They stood on the main street of Storybrooke and for a moment she thought they were back until she heard Henry's voice.

…_She's still my mom._

"He really did ask you to protect me." Regina marveled.

Emma had told Regina what Henry had said but it clearly meant more seeing it. The two let go of the other's hands and Regina looked toward the cabin where Daniel and a young Snow waved happily. Then in the other direction was Emma Swan, the white knight, the savior, the one destined to destroy her, the woman who was so many things to her… and there was also her son.

"Are you coming?" it sounded like a plea.

Regina hesitated. She wasn't the same person she was when she had saved Snow from that horse but nor was she the same woman she was when she cast the curse. They were both part of her, she could change, be someone else entirely. The pause lasted too long and Emma shook her head.

"Goodbye Regina," Emma leaned in and placed a light kiss on Regina's cheek. "I have to save my son."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma awoke and her parents rushed to her side. Regina still lay unconscious next to her.

"Is she…?" Snow didn't know how to ask the question.

Emma just shook her head 'no'. "I thought… I thought I could save her… for Henry."

Charming gave his daughter's arm a reassuring squeeze knowing that sometimes words were not enough.

"We need to go. I'm not losing anyone else today." Emma stood her face now full of determination and began walking to the door. "No matter what it takes, we will rescue my son."

"He's my son." A voice brought the Charming family attention back to the bed where Regina was no longer unconscious.

"Regina!" Emma gasped and had to stop herself from running to embrace the other woman.

"Did you really think I'd trust you to rescue Henry on your own Miss Swan?"

Emma's inclination to hug Regina disappeared and as the two began to bicker about Henry, which _is_ what they did best, Snow looked at her husband.

"She found her." Snow whispered allowing the briefest of smiles to pass across her face.

"Did you doubt she would?" Charming asked.

"No," Snow surprised herself with her answer.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Well, it seems we're going to have some company." Cora watched through a hand mirror, magic crackling at her fingertips.

Through the mirror she saw Snow and Charming rallying others to attack. What fools she thought, magic could only be defeated by magic and those two had none. All they had was love, and love was weakness.

She turned to her guard. "Keep the boy busy."

Walking out of Henry's line of sight Cora pulled out the vial of wardrobe ash and let some of the flakes fall to the ground. With the addition of some magic a portal was created. Dozens of minions each one more hideous than the one before it began to come forth.

"What would you have us do mistress?" One who looked like a boar shoved into a suit of armor asked.

She could see her daughter with the blonde arguing about something each in the other's personal space. Really, she thought. If Regina had any since she'd just rip the other woman's heart out and be done with it. But it mattered little to her now. Regina had become a liability the sleeping curse was meant to be merciful but Regina still continued to defy her.

"Kill them all."

The boar beast nodded and lead the others to do their mistress's bidding.

"Henry," Cora called sweetly as she walked back over to her grandson. "How are you enjoying your lesson?"

"This is awesome!" Henry replied as he trotted around on his horse. "Can I learn sword fighting next?"

"Yes, I think that would be a perfect thing to start on."

"Cool." Henry smiled as Cora waved her hand and they were engulfed in purple smoke.

* * *

A/N Ok so I realize this is the shortest chapter ever but I thought you guys deserved an update after that last chapter. Also this was the last one I had completely written so you may have to wait till Tuesday for the next update. Thanks again for reading and Happy Once Upon a Time Day!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N As promised its Tuesday so here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, its just Emma and Regina in this one but I didn't think anyone would mind :) As I said before I don't have anymore chapters completely written so the updates may be a little slower. I hope you will all stick with me to the end. As usual thanks to everyone who reviews it really makes my day.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're not out there." Emma grumbled.

"Miss Swan, I realize thinking things through is not your strong suite but we cannot go in there unprepared."

"But she has our son!"

"You don't think I know that!" Regina yelled back feeling as helpless as she did when Henry had been in that hospital bed or even stuck in the mine. Both times it had been Emma that saved him. "I love my son."

They stood silently for a moment before Emma apologized. "I know. I'm sorry, I just… what if she hurts him… what if she ki -" she couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat.

"Henry is alive, he's much more valuable to her that way." Regina cringed. "If he disobeys her or says something she doesn't like she will not hesitate to use magic against him but he will endure. If we go in there now… my magic has been spotty as best –"

"You didn't seem to have any problem hurling those fireballs at my head." Emma muttered.

Regina for her part continued speaking as if the blonde had not interrupted. "- and you have absolutely no control. She will destroy us."

"How do you even know I have magic? What if it was just a mistake?" Emma was frustrated. "I mean when I knocked Cora across the room I –"

"You did what?" Regina asked surprised.

"After she got Henry, she was coming after you and I just…" she trailed off.

"You were trying to protect me, because of your promise to Henry." She said dismissively.

"Well, yeah… I mean no. I mean not just because of Henry. I couldn't let her hurt you."

Regina felt her cheeks get warm and let out a cough to hide the smile creeping onto her face. Then back to business, "So, what was different?"

"I was touching your arm like when -"

"the wraith attacked." Regina finished her sentence. She thought for a moment then held out her hand to Emma. "I want to try something."

"What?" Emma asked looking at her outstretched hand.

"The waltz Miss Swan." Regina replied sarcastically. "I'd like to see if a physical connection would help you tap into your magic."

Emma gave the other woman a look before hesitantly grabbing her hand. When they touched both of them felt something, neither could put a word to it but if either were forced to guess they'd say it was magic.

"Okaay…" Emma scrunched her face.

"Try to do something with magic." Regina waited a moment but nothing happened. "Well?"

"I'm trying the best I can." And she was, Emma just didn't know what she was doing.

Regina looked at the other woman, "I believe you, and if we had time I'm sure you could be taught in more suitable fashion but as you mentioned we should be out there saving my son and I'm trying the best that _I _can."

"So what do we do?"

The brunette sighed. She had been throwing fireballs at the other woman for nearly an hour trying to get Emma to draw on her innate magical ability to protect herself. Regina was pleased that her own magic seemed to be more consistent but even though she knew Emma had magic all the blonde had shown was an impressive aptitude for dodging.

"There is something else…" Regina regretted it immediately after the words passed her lips.

"What?" Emma pounced at her.

"As you know," Regina began to explain while detaching herself from Emma's grip. "I have taken hearts to force my will over others. This trait was not solely my own, my mother has favored this technique as well."

"Daniel…" Emma remembered the horrible moment when she saw Cora rip out the stable boy's heart in front of a young Regina.

"Yes," Regina took a breath refusing to be broken by that memory anymore. "If she get's close to you and she takes it, there will be nothing you can do."

"So what? Is there some kind of spell you can do to keep my heart in my body?" Emma scrunched her face realizing how insane all of this sounded.

"No… at least not one I know."

"So I'm doomed if she get's close enough?" Emma was actually worried. "Well that's just great."

"There is another option… but…"

"An option besides heart crushing deadness? I'll take that then."

"I could take it first."

"Oh…" Emma paused then took a step back realizing that somehow the two of them had gotten very close.

"Nevermind, forget I said it, I've only managed to make you nervous." The mask of indifference slipped back onto Regina's face and she began to walk away from Emma. She didn't have a destination she just felt like she needed to separate herself from the blonde for a moment.

"Wait," Emma called and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I trust you."

The words did not register at first and Regina just looked at the other woman blankly. Why would anyone trust her? Emma stood there no weapon in hand and offered up her heart. It should be easy Regina thought. She'd taken hundreds of hearts in her reign as Evil Queen but for some reason she was having trouble. It brought her back to the day in the woods with Rumplestiltskin when she could not bring herself to take the unicorn's heart.

Regina's hand hovered over Emma's chest for a minute. "I can't… I can't take it."

"You're not taking it," Emma put her hand over Regina's, "I'm giving it to you, I need you to keep it safe…."

Regina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded, her hand slowly entered Emma's chest and the blonde's face contorted a little from the odd experience. Regina carefully pulled the heart out and she and Emma watched the transformed organ glow now pulsing with magic.

"Are you…? Does it hurt?" Regina asked surprised by her concern.

"I'm fine…" Emma let out a nervous laugh, "I think I just need a minute."

Regina nodded in agreement, Emma walk toward the house.

In her hand was Emma's heart, she could crush it right there tell the others Cora had done it and they might actually believe her, but no, she wouldn't do that. For Henry she would protect Emma. For a moment she thought about putting it with the others in her vault but knew that for whatever reason this heart was special. Regina looked at her apple tree. The fruit had faded back to the unnatural black color once the magic she had acquired from the book had worn off. Still, besides Henry her apple tree was the most important thing in her life, she couldn't think of a better place to keep the heart and when Regina magically placed it inside the trunk the apples became red once again.

Meanwhile Emma walked inside and poured herself a glass cider, she knew alcohol probably wasn't the best choice right now but she was too overwhelmed to care. After quickly downing a second drink she walked back outside but Regina was no longer there.

"Here," Regina appeared behind Emma and handed her a sword.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to fight magic, but Charming and I already tried the sword approach… it didn't really work out so well."

"I'm sure," Regina glared not even a little surprised Emma and Charming would have tried to take on Cora with a sword alone. "However, I have placed an enchantment on it so that the sword will channel you're magical abilities. "

Emma gave a look of disbelief, "So it's like a magic wand or something?"

"If that helps you understand it. Ready?" Regina didn't wait for a response before sending a fireball at Emma's head.

The blonde managed once again to doge the oncoming missile but did not attempt to draw on her magical strength. Running out of options Regina refused to give Emma an escape route other than magic and sent a wave of fire at the savior.

Whether it was fear, instinct, hope, trust or some combination thereof, Emma didn't know, she held the sword more like a shield and the fire stopped in its tracks. Then as if it really were like a large magic wand Emma used both hand to circle the blade above her then managed to send the wall of flames back at Regina.

There was a moment of surprise before Regina could react, then with a flick of her hand she caused the entire wave to dissipate.

"Show off," Emma muttered.

Regina rolled her eyes in response, then they both allowed themselves a smile. Emma still didn't have the control of magic Regina or Cora did, that took years, but Regina at least felt confident the blonde would at least not get killed in the first five minutes.

"You didn't really put an enchantment on the sword did you?"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply Miss Swan." Regina replied and Emma didn't even need her superpower to know that the other woman was lying.

"Come on, let's show you're mother what _we're _capable of."


	10. Chapter 10

In the middle of Main Street a portal to the Old World had opened and though it a dark ominous castle loomed, no doubt that's where Cora was. Snow and Charming had already gathered some of the townspeople and were in battle with the minions Cora had summoned. The beasts outnumbered the townspeople three to one but with Snow and Charming at the head the good guys were holding their ground.

Emma could see Red running to protect a child who had somehow mixed in the fray. Granny was positioned on a roof acting as sniper with her crossbow. Then there were the dwarves all brandishing their mining axes. There were some other people too but Emma didn't know them by name. Rumplestiltskin was nowhere to be seen and Emma considered that a mixed blessing, with magic he could be useful but if he didn't side with them he could make things a hundred times worse.

Regina too had been surveying the battle being fought on Main Street. The people fought hard and some looked pleased that they were managing to hold their own but Regina knew Cora was toying with them. If her mother had really wanted them dead it would not have been a battle, it would have been a slaughter. An old anger flared in her chest, she did not like most of the people in Storybrooke but she had been mayor for twenty-eight years, they were her people and Cora would not do this to her town.

The people fighting saw their savior and the Evil Queen arrive. If filled them with uneasiness seeing good and evil side by side. Those closest instinctually cowered when Regina made a dramatic magical gesture, but paused with they found themselves unharmed and Cora's minions hurtling through the air. The people let out a cheer but Regina paid no attention, more minions would be arriving soon, she and Emma needed to get to Cora.

While there was a pause in the action Snow ran up to Emma and gave her a hug. Emma tried to accept it but it was still difficult.

"I'm okay…" Emma tried to smile. "Are you?"

Snow nodded, "We're ok."

"If you two are quite finished..." Regina glared.

"Is she ready?" Snow asked Regina worry evident in her voice.

"Yes." She cast a quick glace at Emma's chest where her heart should be.

"Let's go." Emma looked at Snow.

"She's not coming with us." Regina stated firmly.

"Regina!" Emma gasped. "We can use her help."

"No, we can't. She has no magic, she will get in the way. I'd do this alone but I know you're too stubborn to stay away Miss Swan."

"Damn right."

"Emma," Snow placed her hand on her daughter's arm, "She's right, I can't fight Cora like you two can and right now I'm needed here, I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better."

Emma let out a sigh but reluctantly agreed. Snow hugged her daughter then caught Regina's eye. "Emma, can you give us a moment?"

"Um sure," She looked between the two brunettes wondering what was going on.

"Regina."

"Snow." There was a long drawn out silence.

"I know there is a lot of bad blood between us and we may never be friends." Regina let out a cough but Snow continued. "But I know you're going to do your best to protect my daughter."

Regina raised an eyebrow wondering what Snow was implying. "My best may not be enough." Snow nodded. After a pause Regina spoke again, "If its not… please save Henry, don't let her ruin him…" Snow nodded again Regina turned to go but then decided to stay one more thing, "It may mean nothing to you now but I believe we have both suffered enough."

The two said nothing else. For a moment Snow wanted to disagree, part of her still felt anger about the curse but she knew the cycle of revenge had to stop somewhere and she and Regina really had suffered more than enough.

Regina had joined Emma who had been talking to her father.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

"Understanding." Regina answered cryptically.

Emma didn't press any further, it didn't matter, she and Regina had things to do.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Regina and Emma entered the castle, which was everything you'd expect from the stronghold of an evil witch. Flickering candles lighted the corridor and portraits whose eyes seemed to follow you as you walked lined the walls.

"Your mother seems to love the doom and gloom." Emma commented dryly as they walked.

"If its too frightening for you dear you can always turn around." Regina smirked, to which Emma just rolled her eyes.

They walked to the grand hall and Regina called out, "Mother! I demand you show yourself and release my son!"

"Demand?" Cora magically appeared before them. "Really dear, who are you to demand anything? You lost your position as Queen and even your role as Mayor in this pathetic little town. You've always been such an insolent child and now even magic seems to be an insufficient deterrent. I suppose I will have to find other methods of getting you to behave."

With the advantage of surprise Cora immobilized her daughter and Emma with a spell then walked over to the blonde.

"As a parent you always have to do what's best for your children." Then Cora reached into Emma chest.

"Mother!" Regina yelled.

Had she not been frozen by magic in that moment Regina still would not have been able to move. It was too much like before. For a moment she wavered feeling terrified, but they had prepared for this and Emma smirked as Cora's confusion set in.

"What have you done daughter?" Cora asked intrigued.

"I took her heart." Regina snapped back to the present and responded full of confidence that she had protected Emma from a heart crushing death.

"You did what?" Henry's voice came from behind her. He had finished his lesson in sword fighting and had been escorted by a guard to the grand hall just in time to hear the end of the conversation. Had he been there a moment sooner he would have seen Cora attempting to rip out Emma's heart, but he didn't, so he hadn't, and he assumed the worst, which is exactly what Cora wanted.

* * *

A/N OK so I've written most of the next chapter its not finished but there is a place I can split it. So my question for those of you reading, would you like an update tomorrow or wait for that chapter to be finished?


	11. Chapter 11

Ok since it turned out to be about about the same length as my other chapters at the split I'm posting an update today. We are getting close to the end and I really want to thank everyone who read this and enjoyed it I love all the reviews, so thank you again and enjoy.

* * *

Regina knew it had been intentional. Somehow Cora had planned for Henry to hear only that part of the conversation. Had Regina herself not done the same thing when the blonde had first arrived and she had gotten Henry to overhear Emma saying his ideas about fairytales were crazy? She now felt foolish for having so brashly announced she'd taken another heart.

"Henry, its not what you think." Regina reached out to her son but he ran to Cora instead. "I did it to protect her."

"You're lying!" He yelled. "You always lie!"

"Its true kid, I asked her to take my heart." Emma tried to assure the boy.

"Emma, you're only saying that because she has your heart, but Cora has magic she can fix it." Henry told her.

"Henry please, we're here to rescue you."

"He doesn't need to be rescued. Henry is here by choice." Cora told them.

"Henry…" Regina looked horrified.

"Regina, dear, I know you're unhappy, but please we can be a family again." Cora's tone was soft but the words cut like a knife. Regina knew a game of manipulation when it was played and unfortunately she was loosing.

"Mother you are a cruel deceptive woman. We will never be a family with you."

"Regina, don't say things like that, it hurts me." Cora sounded genuine but Regina knew it was an act.

Cora lied she always lied.

That's when she realized it, how Henry really saw her. She had done what she thought was best for him regardless of how he felt. She knew when had used magic to try and trap him she had become too much like her mother and it made her sick. The realization that the way he felt about her was the same as how she felt about her own mother, which both horrified and saddened her. The difference was though, Regina loved her son, Cora loved no one, to her love was a weakness.

"Henry, please, I'm sorry." Regina's eyes started to tear. "For everything I did I'm sorry, because I know I've done horrible things but I do love you."

Henry fidgeted but did not move and it broke Regina's heart. Cora walked over to her daughter as if to comfort her but Regina recoiled.

Cora leaned in, "I'm your mother and I know what's best, for you and my grandson."

Anger flared inside Regina, her mother had never known what was best for her and she wouldn't let her destroy Henry. Regina used magic to force her mother backward with enough power to send the woman flying into the air.

"No!" Henry yelled and charged at Regina with his sword.

Emma who had been standing to the side watching the interactions of the three finally intervened, blocking Henry's attack. The boy looked shocked by Emma's actions.

It's because Regina had Emma heart, that's why she was protecting her, he told himself. He swung the sword wildly and Emma blocked it again. The two were of equally low skill level in the sword, and Emma's advantage of strength amounted to nothing since she could not hurt the kid, so he continued to attack while she blocked, hoping that he'd either see reason or just tire himself out.

"Henry listen, Cora's tricked you, and she is using you."

"No, it's the Evil Queen who tricked you just like she tricks everybody." He pleaded.

Across the room another fight was being held my mother and child. The physicality their battle was more subdued than the clashing of swords, each trying to use their magic to keep the other bound both failing to do so. It angered them both that they were so evenly matched.

Cora glared, "Henry's perfect, ambitious and he's so desperate to please. He wants to be a hero, and heroes know that the Evil Queen must be conquered"

"Even if you kill me she'll stop you." Regina spared a glance toward Emma and Henry who were still fighting. "Believe me Miss Swan is not so easily defeated."

"Please," Cora was not impressed. "Just because you protected her heart doesn't mean I can't rid myself of the so called savior."

The cold threating tone caused Regina to falter and allowed Cora to gain the upper hand. She magically lifted her daughter off the ground.

"Mother!" Regina felt like a child again.

Cora shook her head and used her magic to bring Regina closer to her but did not loosen her grip.

"When will you learn," she asked sounded exasperated, "love is weakness Regina."

"Love?" Regina asked confused.

"I saw the way you looked at her, the same pathetic fear in your eyes as when I crushed that stable boy's heart."

"I don't care for her." Regina lied unconvincingly.

"Is that so?" Cora released the magic holding her daughter and let her fall to the ground. "Very well, kill her. It would be easy, you have her heart."

"But Henry…"

"Henry will be King, all we have do is get rid of Emma, Snow and Charming. Isn't that what you wanted dear?"

"It was," Regina stood firmly, "but not anymore!"

Meanwhile Emma continued to counter Henry's attacks each one pushing him closer to an emotional breakdown.

"Kid you have to stop this." Emma threw down her sword refusing to fight him anymore.

"No!" He all but cried, no longer attacking but not giving up his weapon either.

"Henry I know you're upset –"

"Of course I'm upset she took your heart!" He finally threw down his sword as well.

"That's not the only reason though is it?" He didn't answer so Emma continued. "You love your mom –"

"Of course I love you –"

"Not me, I mean your real mom. Kid I may have given birth to you but that doesn't make me your mom." He tried to object but Emma didn't let him. "You asked me to protect her and not just because that's what good people do but because she was still your mom. You love her and it scares you. You're afraid that if you love someone who has done those things then what does that say about you? But Henry she loves you more than anything and that makes her want to change."

"But she's the Evil Queen."

"She wasn't always…" Emma was thinking of the Regina she met in the dream world, the one who never wanted harm to come to Snow White and loved a simple stable boy. Henry just needed to know that. Then Emma remember how Archie told her once how fairytales were Henry's language and that's how she figured was the best way to get Henry to understand. "Kid, in your book was there anything about a stable boy?"

Henry thought for a minute. "Umm yeah, there was a Lady who loved a stable boy but an evil witch had other plans and killed the boy. The Lady disappeared consumed by her broken heart. But what does that have to do with -"

"That's the story about your mom."

"She was the witch?" he assumed.

"No, she was the Lady."

"But the story said she disappeared…"

"Disappearing doesn't just mean vanishing into thin air. When her love died the Kind Lady people knew disappeared in becoming the Evil Queen." Emma could see the gears turning in the kid's head. "Henry, evil isn't born its made..."

"So if my mom was…then... then who…" He didn't really have to ask he knew the answer.

Emma merely nodded as the realization set in.

Cora.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry realized he had been tricked, guilt and embarrassment caused red to color his cheeks. The feeling of shame quickly turned to anger and the boy grabbed his sword and stomped toward Cora and Regina who were still dueling with magic. Emma watched and reluctantly admitted that brash impulsiveness must be hereditary as she rushed after him.

"You lied to me!" Henry yelled.

Regina turned expecting to be met with more harsh words but Henry was not looking at her with fury, instead he was looking at Cora.

"You told me my mom didn't love me but she does," he frowned talking to his grandmother. Then he looked at Regina and his features softened, "but you do don't you?"

Regina smiled, "With all my heart."

Cora began to approach but Emma blocked her path. "You stay the hell away from our son."

Cora glared at them all pausing to look at each of them individually for a sign of weakness. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

Suddenly the castle began to shake. The three aside from Cora looked around nervously as the stones began to pull themselves from the walls.

"What's going on?" Henry asked clinging to both his mothers.

"I don't know but it's not good." Emma replied earning a way-to-state-the-obvious look from Regina. Leave it to Regina to still be able to insult her nonverbally in the face of imminent doom.

Large stones from the walls and ceiling as well as broken glass and other dangerous objects began to swirl around the room as if caught up in a deadly tornado. Cora laughed maniacally as she sent everything crashing toward the other three. Instinctively Emma grabbed Regina's arm and the two leaned in, as if to create a human shield over Henry. The massive stones and sharp glass came at them but were met with a magical barrier protecting the three.

As the barrage continued their barrier began to fail. Regina and Emma shared a worried look as it looked as if their force field was cracking.

"Henry, run, go to Snow she'll protect you." Regina told her son.

"What about you?" He looked at both Emma and Regina.

"We'll be fine just go." Emma told him.

He hesitated for a moment but then ran down the passage leading to the main door. Once they knew Henry was safely out of the way the protective barrier disappeared completely but with a dramatic magical flourish Regina managed to turn the flying castle wreckage into a harmless cluster of feathers.

She knew they were in the fight of their lives but Emma couldn't help it she looked to Regina and said, "You do realize that was freaking amazing right?"

A confident smirk was all Regina offered in return. Her mother on the other hand was beyond furious. Cora began throwing fireballs at her two opponents, Regina deflected the blasts while Emma relied more on her physical ability to evade the missiles.

Regina looked toward Emma about to call the blonde's name but Emma looked back toward her without prompting. Fireballs continued to fly as they shared a glance. Using magic Emma summoned her sword to her hand and just as Regina had done in practice Cora sent fore a wave of flames. Emma placed herself between Regina and the inferno then sent it back toward Cora.

Cora laughed as she waved her hand and the blaze evaporated but her amusement was cut short when vines broke through the floor and encircled her binding her arms to her sides and lifted her off the ground.

"You're getting tired mother," Regina glared though still satisfied her maneuver had succeeded.

"I still have more than enough magic to deal with the two of you." Cora laughed again and burned the vines that held her.

"Yes but do you have enough magic to deal with all of us?" Snow came in with Charming and the others who had been fighting on the street.

"Your minions have been defeated Cora!" Charming yelled at her. "And you're next."

Fools, Cora thought as she sneered at them all. The witch sent out another wave of fire which Regina extinguished. Granny sent an arrow in Cora's direction but the witch incinerated it before it came anywhere near her. Cora then called forth vines but the dwarves fought the foliage while Snow, Charming and Regina, advanced on Cora with Emma in the lead.

Cora attempted to knock them down with magic and succeeded with Snow and Charming but Emma and Regina deflected it. Once again it was the three of them at a stand still but the others were regrouping.

"You're through." Emma lifted her sword over her head.

"Don't" Regina called out with only inches between Emma's sword and Cora's neck. "Please… she's still my mother."

Emma pulled her sword away then leaned down to Cora's ear. "I know what kind of a person you really are and the only reason you're alive is because of Regina. Despite of you she's a good person. Leave, … I never want to see you in this land or any other land I'm in."

"Of course, Princess," Cora curtsied low but made no attempt to hide the hateful glare in her eyes.

Emma sneered at the other woman and turned to walk toward Regina and Henry who was standing with Snow and the others who had gathered to help fight. Cora was livid, how dare that sorry excuse for royalty talk to her that way. Regina watched as Cora's seething hated grew followed by a terrible feeling.

"Emma look out!" Regina disappeared in a puff on smoke then reappeared next to the blonde knocking her out of the way of Cora's oncoming assault.

Emma looked up at Cora who seemed horrified that her attack had missed, she then considered the brunette who had fallen on top of her.

"Geez Regina, I didn't even know you knew my first name." Emma laughed a little. Then noticed the red liquid dripping off the dagger Cora held in her hand. "Regina? Regina!"

"I didn't… Regina…" Cora looked at her daughter. "Regina I…"

Emma rolled the woman to her side and notice the red spreading on Regina chest. Rage filled her voice as she turned back to Cora. "Why have you done this?"

"I… I didn't…she was going to have her happy ending." Her face paled this wasn't supposed to happen.

Cora looked at Emma, this was her fault, it was because of that girl she'd just lost her daughter.

"I will destroy you if it the last thing I do." Cora growled and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Emma yelled angrily and threw her sword but Cora vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Regina couldn't have possibly saved her life Emma thought. This was a nightmare, all of it, if she could just wake up she'd be back in her Boston apartment with her little cupcake making a silly wish.

"Regina?" Emma looked at the other woman unable to say anything else.

Regina began to come out of her haze and looked down at the wound. This was not the way she thought to die. Death in battle was not unexpected, it was that she had saved Emma knowing full well that she might not clear the blade in time. She had never seen a heroic sacrifice in her future.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Henry pleaded. "I'm so so sorry. I've been terrible. Please… we need you."

"Henry, its ok –"

"No its not, I was a jerk. Can't you use magic to fix it?"

Magic can be used to heal but the greater the wound the more magic and therefore energy it took and she barely had enough energy to have this conversation. Regina just gave a soft smile resigned to her fate.

"Henry, you know I love you right."

"Yes," Henry cried. "I love you too mom."

It had been more than a year since Henry had told her that but even the times he had said it didn't mean as much as it did now, because now he knew who she was and he still said it.

"Henry, can I talk to Miss Swan for minute?"

Henry squeezed his mother's hand then ran toward Snow not allowing himself to cry until his face was pressed against his grandmother's stomach.

Regina lay awkwardly propped on Emma's lap. "Take care of Henry –"

"You're going to be fine Regina." Emma tried to smile.

"Don't be naïve Miss Swan." Regina snapped but regretted it was she saw how broken the blonde looked.

"I can't do this without you."

"You can and you will, you've jumped between worlds, you've slayed a dragon, you stood up to my mother," Regina allowed herself to laugh at that. "You'll be fine."

"Regina I'm scared," Emma admitted. "You're going to leave me aren't you?"

It was strange hearing Emma say those words, Regina wondered if it was intentional since she had asked the same thing of her in that dream world. If she had stayed there she wouldn't be dying now she would have been there with Daniel and a young Snow but she had made a different choice.

"You…," Regina tried to lift herself closer to Emma, "you and Henry… you were my new dream."

Regina closed her eyes and Emma sat the stunned this wasn't real it couldn't be, "Regina!" Emma yelled. There was no reaction, Emma brought her head down closer and whispered, "Regina…please"

The plea was met with silence. Living the life she had she knew the world wasn't a fair place but this went beyond unfair, this was cruel. Why did Regina have to do that? She wanted to hate her. This woman had been a thorn in her side since she'd arrived in Storybrooke but then everything had changed when the curse broke. It changed further still when she'd ended up in Regina's mind, now she couldn't even imagine hating the other woman. All she wanted now was for Regina to be ok. Emma couldn't hold them back any longer and tears began to fall.

Snow and Charming watched the exchange take place. Regina had promised to protect Emma and although Snow was grateful for her daughter's life she was not happy that it was at the expense of her ex stepmother. Charming looked at his daughter similarly thankful and sad. He put a protective hand on his wife's back and his son's shoulder. Even Grumpy, standing with the other dwarves, did not look pleased with the turn of events.

Henry too watched the scene. He didn't fully understand why Emma looked so sad but he saw she was crying just like he was. He watched her tears fall onto his mother's chest and it looked like she was glowing. He rubbed his eyes but the light was still there coming from the wound. Each tear that fell made the light brighter.

"Emma!" Henry called.

Emma looked at Henry who was standing there with his mouth hanging open. She looked back down at Regina and saw what Henry was so transfixed by. There was a very magical glow coming from the pool of tears that had settled on Regina's wound. The glow began to grow brighter and brighter until Emma could no longer look at it.

"Did you know you look like an absolute mess when you cry?" Regina coughed weakly.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed.

Emma didn't care that she had just been insulted she practically squealed with joy as she pulled the other woman into an embrace. Suddenly she felt the impact of another person joining the hug.

"You saved her." Henry said excitedly.

Neither was sure which one of them he was talking to but it didn't matter, they had saved each other.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

There was a buzz of commotion once Regina had been revived. Granny had offered free drinks all around and no one had refused. Emma and Regina trailed behind the others as they left the castle.

"You know," Emma began "There are probably plenty of people still out to get you."

"Don't remind me."

"You may need a knight again soon enough."

"And you think it's going to be you?"

"Well I don't see too many other candidates lining up for the job."

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Really Regina" Emma laughed a little. "You need to learn how to be more appreciative. You could say, 'gee thanks Emma, I'm really glad you saved my life."

"This really isn't the time for a heart to –"

"Speaking of hearts, umm can I get mine back."

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Swan". Regina feigned ignorance but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Regina…"

"Hey Mom, Emma, I'm really hungry can you please hurry up?" Henry ran back over to them.

"Of course dear," Regina began to walk off with Henry.

"I'm not forgetting about this heart thing, seriously your gonna give it back right?" Emma called.

"Miss Swan, we can discuss this later. It had been a long day and our son is hungry." Regina and Henry started walking again.

Emma stood for a moment before jogging after them, the fact that Regina had called Henry their son was not lost on her.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"How dare you double cross me!" Cora fumed appearing in a puff of smoke accompanied by a sword which embedded itself in the wall.

"What ever do you mean?" Rumple replied in a tone that did nothing to hide his amusement.

"That was supposed curse her into an eternal sleep. "

"And that's exactly what it did." Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Of course, all curses can be broken. It's in the fine print."

The contract appeared and Rumple giggled it the eerie way he did. Cora waved her hand sending a fireball at him but it dissipated on the contract.

"All magic comes with a price and since you have a habit of trying to weasel your way out of our deals, " he snapped his fingers and Cora was magically transformed into an actual weasel. He then picked up the creature whispering in a sinister tone, "And besides the savior still owes me a favour."

* * *

A/N OK so that was it what did you guys think? I've got partial bits for three different epilogues to this story and I haven't decided if I should just do one or all since they don't contradict one another and they're set at different times. 1st one is set in like 10 minutes then next a couple months and then years later. I also was trying to think of a story where Emma repays her debt to Gold/Rumple.

Also just something I found interesting in North America, native Americans deemed the weasel to be a bad sign; crossing its path meant a "speedy death" and I think that fits for Cora.


	14. Epilogue 1

A/N This is the first of the 3 epilogue I decided to post them all but separate them out. They're much shorter than the chapters but I hope you like them. Thanks again to all of you who've read this little story.

* * *

After the battle people from all over Storybrooke found their way to Granny's to hear the story of Queen Snow White's grandson's rescue from the evil witch Cora from Henry himself. Henry was loving the attention, finally able to tell his own fairytale complete with happy ending. Someone once said 'history is written by the victors' and he knew they had certainly been the victors today but he told the story exactly as it happened even if it meant sharing some of his own bad choices. He knew first hand the problem with one-sided stories and though he was sure his tale would be simplified in time, for now he wanted everyone to know the truth.

Emma and Regina opted for a more quite spot in the back of the dinner having had more than enough excitement for a lifetime. They ate in silence neither really knowing what to say and afraid of making things awkward with small talk. Finally during Henry's third recounting of the events Regina broke the silence.

"Would you like to step outside for a moment?" she asked.

Emma nodded more than willing to leave the now cramped diner. They walked together, once again silence settled over the two and only when they stopped did they notice at some point they had linked arms.

"Emma…" Regina began, "I really would like to thank you for saving my life."

Emma studied the other woman. There was no trace of mockery or sarcasm, just gratitude. "Well, you saved me first."

"Anyone would have saved you, the hero, the white knight, the lost princess -"

"But it wasn't just anyone, it was you, _you_ saved me."

Regina smiled and a blush spread onto her cheeks. It was an unusual feeling for her but not an unwelcome one. "Perhaps we could start over?"

"No… I don't think that would work." Emma scrunched her face and shook her head.

"And why not?" Regina sounded shocked and more like her mayoral persona, she was not expecting her request to be met with a refusal.

"Because that would make really weird if I did this," Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. As their lips met the world around them stopped for a moment and even though there was no pulse of light or anything like that, there was only one word to describe the moment, it was magic.


	15. Epilogue 2

Henry had once told Emma that it was her destiny to bring back the happy endings. It wasn't something she had set out to do, all she had wanted was to protect the people she cared about and in doing that she had helped a lot more.

The portal Cora had created had collapsed but it had taken less than a month for the Fairies teaming up with Regina and Jefferson to create a new portal back to their own world. The royals went home to their various kingdoms and began to set about change. There was still concern about magic and those who could wield it but Emma was their savoir, Regina had vowed to only use magic to help restore the land, and Rumplestiltskin hadn't been seen since the portal opened.

After the incident with Cora, Emma had not left Regina's side and Regina hadn't wanted her to. This was the first day that that Emma had gone riding alone. As she stood next to her horse at the top of a hill she knew she found what she was looking for. There was a lone tree and headstone, Daniel's grave.

"Um, I know we didn't really meet but I feel like I know you," Emma began to speak to the headstone. "I know that you were the most important person in Regina's life while you were alive and even for a long time after that."

Emma sat there and retold the story how Cora had captured their son which resulted in her meeting at least the imaginary Daniel in Regina's dream world and how in the end Regina had come with her to save Henry.

"…So I guess what I'm trying to say is, she chose us instead of you, and I'm not trying to rub it in your face or anything… I just… I wanted to thank you for being her happiness and let you know that she's not alone, she has me now and I hope that's ok because -"

"Emma!" her son's voice called as he trotted up on his horse.

"Kid what are you doing here?" Then she looked around frantically remounting her horse, "Your mom's going to kill me, then you, and then me again."

Henry just gave her a look that proved he was very much Regina's son as well as her own. "So what about Operation Falcon?"

"I'm working on it… part of the reason I came here actually."

Taking the time to look around he saw the gravestone. "Is that?"

Emma nodded, "What do you think he'd say?"

"I think he'd want her to love again." Henry offered sounding much older and wiser than most ten year olds.

"I think your right, " Emma smiled and pulled out the ring. "I'm gonna ask her tonight."

When she was younger she had always thought she wanted parents but now as she thought about her son and Regina she knew what she had really wanted was a family.

"Then we better get back." Henry spurred his horse forward. "Race you home!"

"Hey you cheated!" Emma called back galloping after him.


	16. Epilogue 3

"…And the White Swan and her Queen lived happily ever after."

"Tell it again daddy!" One of his daughters begged.

"Yeah papa, again." The younger girl asked.

"Or tell us the story where the White Knight repaid her debt to the Dark One."

"Or-"

"Now, now that enough stories for one night." He told his girls as he tucked them in. "Goodnight Rose, goodnight Lily."

"But, but how come the Queen became nice so quickly?" Rose older of the sisters asked.

"Nice?" Her father laughed a little, "This is an important lesson I'm going to tell you right now. Nice is not always good and good is not always nice. The Queen was still not a _nice_ person, many people still feared her but her goodness was restored."

"But how daddy?" Rose asked brow furrowed.

"Yeah how? Lily mimicked her sister's face.

He smiled at his girls, his little princesses, "Well, no one knows for sure. When the Dark Curse was enacted it created a void in the Queen's heart, one they said could never be filled." He paused for dramatic effect watching the worried look on his daughters' faces. "But, some say the magic tears that had healed the Queen didn't just heal her flesh it also healed the void. Others say the void was a curse in itself and all curses can be broken –"

"By True Love's Kiss!" Lily interrupted and giggled excitedly.

"Yes my dear, True Love's Kiss, the most powerful magic. " He kissed each of his girls on the forehead and told them to go to sleep but could still hear them talking as he walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna be a knight one day and together my prince and I will slay dragons." Lily told her sister.

"Well if a evil witch ever put a sleeping curse on me I know a beautiful princess would wake me with True Love's Kiss." Rose sighed dreamily.

"Goodnight girls," their father said loudly at the doorway and he listened to them giggle as he walked down the hall.

The air was crisp and he was grateful for the fire that roared steadily in the library as he sat down.

"Daniel, son, what brings you here this late in the evening." The older man looked over his spectacles.

"I saw you listening at the door."

"Well, it is our family's story, I've got to make sure you're telling it right." He laughed.

"Is it really true?" Daniel asked.

"Of course it is." His father huffed at the question.

"Even the happily ever after?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Especially the happily ever after." The older man set down his book and the gold letters on the cover reflected the light from the fire.

Daniel just smiled, "Would you mind telling it to me again…? For old time's sake?"

"You're as bad as those girls," He teased his son. "Once upon a time in a faraway land when I was just ten years old I went in search of my birth mother…"

* * *

A/N Ok so that was it. Hope everyone enjoyed We Need Her, I want to thank everyone who followed favorited and reviewed you guys are amazing. This was my first fanfic so I am so glad so many people liked it. I am working on a sequel that will be set after epilogue 2 but right now its just an idea no actual words have been written yet but keep an eye out for it. Also if you ever want to talk OUAT PM me.


End file.
